Because of small size, low power consumption, and no radiation, etc., liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have become mainstream products of the current flat panel display devices. An LCD panel is a key component of an LCD device. The LCD panel generally includes an array substrate and a color-filter substrate coupled together, and liquid crystal is placed between the array substrate and the color-filter substrate.
To make the liquid crystal in the LCD panel maintain a particular orientation when no voltage is applied, an alignment film needs to be formed on each of the facing surfaces of the array substrate and the color-filter substrate. Grooves with the particular orientation can then be formed on the surfaces of the alignment films, and these grooves are often formed by robbing the alignment films with a rubbing cloth.
However, during the rubbing process on the alignment film of the array substrate, it is likely to incur Rubbing Mura, also called rubbing marks, i.e., irregularity of the grooves on the surface of the alignment film, due to poor rubbing consistency by the rubbing cloth when the rubbing cloth is used to rub the surface of the alignment film for forming the grooves. The Rubbing Mura may severely affect the display quality of the LCD panel.
The disclosed method and system are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and other problems.